legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Guardians of Cosmictopia
Guardian of Cosmictopia is a new crossover series created by Bridal Shotacon (a.k.a TheBrideKing). It may be related to The Miracle Elite Aventures, but it's not related to the series. Unlike the stories TheBrideKing is working on, LOTM: Yellow Submerine, Beauty and The Miracle Elite, Birth of the Miracle Elite, etc, this series is set as non canon saga. Story Plot Season one: Throw Some Darkness Back at Them!!!! This season will consist of five episodes and will focus on the heroes finally trying to bring down the Earth tryant and The League of Villains. This season will also focus on the rise of the evil twins, who is threatening to take over the Multi-Universe before their next move. This will also focus on Marin assemble the forces of light. Trailer Synopsis Ronald Reagan is displeased after finding out russians have created their third darkness He gets an idea to throw some darkness back at 'em, and puts his researching team on work. Cast/Characters The New Guardians The Guardians of Cosmictopia''' 'is a team of heroes from various cartoons, movies, anime, and video games. The only scenario about this team that they've been chosen to be the guardians to protect the Multi-Universe the danger, chaos, and the forces of evil.. * Marin (''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening/ Hyrule Warriors) * Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) * Sahoto Ashisu (The Comic Artist and His Assistants) * Gex the Gecko (Gex (series)) * Triumph, the Insult Comic Dog (Conan O'Brien and Robert Smigel) * Index (A Certain Magical Index) and Squid Girl (Shinryaku! Ika Musume) * Sam and Max (Sam and Max) * Pit (Kid Icarus) * Bandit (Jonny Quest) * Alfred Hedgehog (The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog) * Milo Skunk (The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog) * Camille Wallaby (The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog) * Joliet and Elwood Blues (The Blues Brothers) * Ruby Alison (Original Character) * Chihaya Kisaragi (THE iDOLM@STER) * Zatch Bell (Zatch Bell!) * Sally Bollywood (Sally Bollywood: Super Detective) * Miyuki Kobayakawa (You're Under Arrest) * Natsumi Tsujimoto (You're Under Arrest) * Rosette Christopher (Chrono Crusade) Major Characters * Toka Takanashi * Samara Morgon (The Ring Franchise) * Saten Ruiko and Uiharu Kazari (A Certain Scientific Railgun) Main Villians * Baron Overlord - * Rosette Topaz - * Black Baron - League of Villains/Legion of Doom * Lelouch * Azula * Hansel and Gretel * Bowser and Bowser jr. * Jack Spicer * Scratch and Grounder * Trixie Lulamoon * Haku * Wrath * Diva * Impmon * Kuja * The Noid * Nemesis * Oogie Boogie * Sephiroth * Marik * Dr. Nefarious * Juri Han * Heather * Selim Bradley * Mephiles the Dark * Lord Zedd * Sloth * Toshio Saeki * Vladikoff Other Characters TBA Episodes Season 1: Throw Some Darkness Back At 'Em! * Episode 1: Stranger Than Fiction * Episode 2: * Episode 3: * Episode 4: Weapon Demon X * Episode 5: Season 2: League of Villains/Legion of Doom * Episode 1: The Wedding Downfall * Episode 2: * Episode 3: * Episode 4: * Episode 5: Special Event TBA Trivia * Since TheBrideKing would struggle with his old and new stories, He could not decide when to keep working on it or begin new projects. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:Non canon stories Category:Short Adventures Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline Category:Side Stories Category:The Guardians of Cosmictopia Category:Videos Category:Trailers Category:Previews Category:TheNightKing